official_fnafbfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Fuckboy's
Five Nights at F***boy's''' is the first game in the series, obviously. A crude, vulgar and absurd RPG parody of Five Nights at Freddy's. It was created by Sable Lynn and Joshua Shaw based on a concept by Sable Lynn: "How much could I fuck up Five Nights at Freddy's?". It was uploaded in her now deceased old Tumblr, according to the old official wiki, in a day of December 2014 data needed. It saw success, and was officially uploaded in March 10, 2015 on Game Jolt under the account Sable Lynn & Joshua Shaw @JoshySugar. It got taken out due to the cursing in the game's title, but soon was reuploaded on the same account with the cursing censored in the page (but not the game). It was further updated throughout the development of the series, changing at a certain point permanently its name to Five Nights at F***boy's: Final Mix in reference to the Kingdom Hearts saga of games and the update versions of their games that carried that same subtitle. Plot Much like in the game it parodies, it has a simple plot that is quickly explained in an image of a newspaper shown at the start of the game. However, the argument is very different. Freddy F***boy (actual name not censored) wants to have a night of glorious debauchery, but to do that he needs to defecate on all the cameras to prevent detection and reach the office. On his quest to take out all the cameras, he will have to recruit the rest of his gang, battle murderous party hats and spend huge amounts of money to buy wares from Balloon Boy. Gameplay Much like the tone, the gameplay is changed from FNAF. Instead of a security guard trapped in a tiny room using a first person perspective, the player freely roams the different rooms of the pizzeria as the animatronics, who now rather than being cold and silent machines bent on killing the security guard are only motivated to go to the office by Freddy's desire for debauchery. Many elements from FNAF and some from its sequel are used, from the minimap indicating your position to the scream made by the animatronics being their regular attack. The interface also emulates it, with the static and the little symbols imitating the camera's HUD from FNAF. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (renamed to Freddy F***boy's Pizza) as seen in the FNAF comprises the entirety of the map. Every room is available to explore from the start, with the exception of the women's bathroom and the office which can only be entered after meeting certain requirements, and the kitchen which can only be entered once per playthrough. This allows the player to play the game in the order they desire, although a recommended order can easily be discerned from the placement of enemies, bosses and stores. Every regular area has random encounters in the form of party hats, whose type and power changes based on the area, as indicated by the power bar at the bottom, with the higher power meaning stronger enemies. These areas also contain one or more cameras each, which must be defeated to open the office and finish the game. Both regular encounters and bosses give experience points to level up and tokens which serves as the currency of the game. As an added challenge, the Puppet from FNAF2 presents itself as a constant threat for the player after beating the first cameras, adding a timer that needs to be reset from time to time unless the player is prepared for a difficult boss battle. The party members can use their tokens at Balloon Boy's shop to obtain items to recover, armor and weapons to increase their stats, and skills to use in combat. The game has 3 difficulty settings named in the style of different levels of Five Nights at Freddy's: Night X, Night XX and Night XXX. The second and third setting can only be played by inputting a password seen in the credits of the previous setting. Throughout the updates two extra stories, one canon and another non-canon, were added to the game as a secret. Reception The game was generally well received by fans of the FNAF series and had a good score on its Game Jolt page, with over 8,500 followers, over 4,900 likes and over 1,100,000 views. Part of its popularity is attributed to the Let's Plays done by Yamimash and Markiplier. Some of the phrases in the game, such as "inhale my dong enragement child" and "Freddy my fucking head is gone" became popular to the point of being memes of their own in the Five Nights at Freddy's community. The game inspired multiple people of creating games in the same style based on other series. Many fangames of the FNaFb series (which in itself is also a series of fangames) were also created. Credits '''Scenario, Writing, Directing: * Sable K.H. * Joshua Shaw Custom Tiles: * Joshua Shaw Extra scripts: * Combo Skills by Yanfly * Encounter Manager by Yanfly * Timer Repositioned by Galv Category:FNaFb1